objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dice (Object Mayhem)
Dice= ACGWAGT Dice Pose.png Name : Dice Gender : Female Pronouns : She/her Species : die Team : N/A Episode Eliminated : N/A Rank : N/A Status : Deceased Friends : Unknown Enemies : Unknown Color : Black (spots), White (body) '''Dice (A.I) is a female original character, created by Young Little Unicorn ~ Appearance ~ Dice has a cube shaped body shaded in white and has black dots all over her body. She doesn't have any arms but has legs. ~ Personality ~ Dice is a shy, timid character. She has a high chance of suffering from Social Anxiety Disorder, since she fits all the symptoms and splutters when she talks, having to worry about annoying or angering others. Most of the time, Dice is quite emotional and can be intimidated really easily to the point of tears. She's forgiving and very soft-hearted, making her an easy target for bullies and antagonists, constantly feeding the trolls with tears. Though Dice like everyone else has their limits and can fuse when enraged. She is revealed to be quite vicious and aggressive towards others when at this rate. She's generally soft-hearted and forgiving, but can get rather aggressive and antagonize anyone around her when enraged. ~ Coverage ~ There's no coverage for Dice (A.I) yet… ~ Relationships ~ Under construction… ~ Gallery ~ ACGWAGT Dice Pose.png |-| Dice (A.I)= ~ Profile ~ Pose dice.png Name : Dice (A.I) Gender : Female Pronouns : She/her Species : die Team : N/A Episode Eliminated : N/A Rank : N/A Status : Active Friends : Unknown Enemies : Unknown Color : Black (spots), White (body) '''Dice (A.I) is a female original character, created by Young Little Unicorn. She is basically the artificial intelligence created by a young; yet deceased programmer. ~ Appearance ~ Dice (A.I) looks like her real self, though does not have limbs. Strangely in the draft, she was meant to have limbs (her profile image) but before the creator could actually finally add the last code to creating the leg for the artificial intelligence, he was yet killed and thus saving his work with just her without legs. Another notable change to her appearance from her real self is the length of her eyes in her body. Her appearance can vastly change if asked to contact another character, whether deceased or not, having also the same identical voice to the character. ~ Personality ~ Dice is similar to her old self, timid, shy and quite insecure with low self esteem. Though unlike her old self, she's a bit more confident and doesn't slutter when talking nor hesitating when making desicions. Most of the time, as an A.I Dice has a wide range of intelligence and can answer any question asked. Though despite Dice being quite identical to her old self a trait that is never forgotten from the original Dice is her emotional personality. She easily forgives others for their crimes to her and yet very soft-hearted. She misses her master and nevertheless wants to see him at least once. Dice like her old self can be intimidated to the point of tears, also easily provoked. She is the target of bullies and antagonists, constantly feeding the trolls with tears. Despite being pushed around a lot, Dice has her limits like everyone else and will fuse showing her true self : Vicious and Ambitious. ~ Coverage ~ There's no coverage for Dice (A.I) yet… ~ Relationships ~ Her Creator While she was not yet created, the creator himself has some sort of connection with her real self that has made him felt guilty for her death (even if he wasn't responsible for her death), he decided to create an artificial intelligence based off of her and yet it took days and he never slept for a whole week. While extremely tired he was going back home and yet thieves come and attacked him in order to retrieve what he's got in his luggage, he fought back to protect her which led to his early yet sad death. She herself felt really upset that she never knew who was her creator, since he died after she was created. Nevertheless, she still wants to see him for at least once and when talking about the topic gets her emotional. ~ Gallery ~ Pose dice.png|Her draft, before the death of her creator and the fate of her limbless body. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Young Little Unicorn